Power Struggle
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: General Kim Anthony, Triumvir of Rome in the wake of her best friend's assassination, must prepare for war and call upon an ally of the Republic to supplement her troops. The Egyptian Queen, however, has other plans. [KiGo]


**Disclaimer:** I don't Kim Possible or the concept of history. Neither do I claim a particular affinity for historical accuracy, though I did make an attempt. Based on a pic by YogurthFrost. Be warned, there be sexy times below. This is actually a cookie from 2012, beta'd by Eoraptor and Shaggley, that I just never quite got around to posting. So... here ya go. Enjoy.

* * *

The autumn in Tarsus was milder than the previous years, the soft wind blowing into the chamber barely disrupting the maps strewn about the circular desk at its center. Olive orbs gazed upon the maps while their owner stood hunched over the desk, searching for the possibilities, advantages and disadvantages, the aspects of yet another war. There was no doubt in the redhead's mind; the Parthian threat would need addressing soon, far sooner than Rome would like.

The Republic's troops were still reeling from the civil war following her best friend's death. She would need support and, had Ronald Caesar not been assassinated, she would have had it unconditionally long ago. However, her good friend was gone, and in his place stood two others looking to govern Rome alongside her: a child and an old man- hardly ideal commanders in her book.

The General looked as ready as ever in her scarlet cape and shining bronze armor, her long red hair tied back so as to not obstruct her view in the heat of battle. The sword at her side seemed to hum in the cool autumn air, eager for the war to come. She was a soldier first and foremost but even she knew that charging into battle with only Mars to guide her was a fool's ambition and there was still much planning to be done before the battle was joined. Whether or not Hana would honor their alliance and provide the General with more troops for the East was unclear, as it was also unclear if Sensei would be able to hold the Hispania and Africa once war erupted again. Any number of Rome's enemies could take advantage of the Republic's diverted military strength and set upon her borders. While it would be fitting to leave her fellow triumviri to defend their territories, allowing them to amass the same combat experience the General herself had accumulated, it would not be in Rome's best interest.

In that light, her soldiers waited, training to keep themselves sharp, training as though they might be the only troops to fight the Parthians when the time came. And the time would come. They also spent every waking moment building battlements and artillery for the impending struggle. But even that wouldn't be enough.

She was banking on support, hoping for it, praying to every god who would hear her plea. Without a definite answer from Hana, the General had already called upon another ally of Rome. No matter how well her soldiers fought, they would need support. If that support came in the form of Egyptian troops and chariots, then so be it; the Parthians would never know the difference between their conquerors.

"General Kimberly Antony," a voice rang out, clear and crisp, familiar to the General's ears. One of her finest officers, General Monique was also a talented orator when the occasion arose. Despite the woman's darkened skin, marking her as from somewhere in the outlying territories, she was as Roman as Kim herself, ever loyal to the Republic. "At your request, Shego the Seventh Philopator, Pharaoh of Egypt and Queen of the Nile, has arrived."

Kim raised her eyes from her maps, fully intent on carrying out her purpose of questioning the foreign Queen's loyalties and demanding troops for the upcoming war, when all manner of air seemed to abandon her body completely. Before her stood no woman, no queen; before her stood a Nile Goddess straight from the temples of Antiquity.

Dressed in fine white silks with ornate gilded clasps, with a traditional Egyptian headdress, the crowns of the upper and lower kingdoms; Pharaoh Shego's long hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders, matching clasps laced throughout the inky black strands. The silk, while long enough to trail behind her, exposed her arms and smooth, subtly muscled stomach, as if solely for The General's appreciation. Every step the Pharaoh took caused her breasts- full, rounded globes held in check only by thin silk - to bounce and sway, mesmerizing the stunned General further.

Perhaps it was the sun streaming in the chamber windows, or the way the delicate silk swayed on her curvaceous frame that seemed to give her pale skin an ethereal glow, like the soft green of a ripe olive but shimmering with every movement. It wasn't until the Egyptian monarch reached the round desk that the spell lost some effect, the movement having stopped and allowing Kim to lift her gaze to meet blazing emerald eyes focused solely on her.

There was power in those eyes, as well as the promise of… something. What, the General did not know but began to imagine in sensual detail. Slowly, deliberately, the Pharaoh walked around the desk, her gaze never wavering, until she stood before the General. Pharaoh Shego was taller, ever so slightly between her bare feet and the General's boots, and she leaned forward to bring their faces mere inches apart, and slowly lifted her hand, slim, silken fingers dancing across Kim's jaw…

… and gently lifted the mandible upwards. Apparently, the General's mouth had been hanging open the whole while, without the seasoned veteran even noticing. Fire blazed in her cheeks out of embarrassment, and it only burned brighter as Kim began coughing, suddenly realizing her deprivation of air. All the while, the Pharaoh looked on with an amused glance, her hands now clasped in front of her now, framing her generous bosom through the diaphanous silk.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh Shego- I am very weary," Kim supplied and mentally groaned at the futility of saving face before the ruler. Never before had she seen such eloquent beauty; it was easy to see how the Egyptian had captivated Ron's attention so thoroughly.

"The weight of Rome rests upon your shoulders, Triumvir," Pharaoh Shego replied in surprisingly smooth Latin- a dialect far more proper than the rustic Italian Kim was so fond of- her head bowing slightly in respect. "I am sure all of Rome sleeps better at night for it."

"You are… too kind, Pharaoh," Kim licked her lips, shifting about in her armor uncomfortably. Never before had the metal and leather felt so confining, the segmentata so tight, as if the entire ensemble was actively trying to rob her of breath for looking upon the Goddess of another land.

"Please, great General, there is no need for such formality." Again those blazing emerald eyes sought out her own olive orbs, sending slight shivers down Kim's spine. "Call me as your friend once did; simply Shego."

"Shego…" the Roman tested the name on her tongue, finding it brought a certain twinge to her tone, like it had so many times when Ron had spoken of his foreign lover. She certainly couldn't fault her friend now that she'd actually met the woman; she would almost bet that Cupid aimed his arrows at whoever gazed upon the exotic, breathtaking Egyptian. "I am pleased you were able to make the journey. Did you… bring his son with you?"

"No, Caesarian stayed in Alexandria with my brother," Shego sighed, grief flashing across her face. "It pains me to leave him but I thought it best. I understand that you have many questions to ask me."

The General turned to her maps, at once thankful and resentful that she could no longer gaze upon the Pharaoh. Spread before her was all of Rome's holdings, with her enemies at the boarders- most of them, anyway. Rumors still flew on birds' wings of rebellion wherever those who had opposed Caesar made their nests, but they could be dealt with, in time.

"My friend's death has wrought much despair on Rome; his murderers have given battle at every possible turn." She had intended to stare down the Egyptian when the time came but now, she dared not look towards the Earth-bound Goddess. "It has been said that you supported the traitor Cassius when he needed aid."

"I can assure you those are lies, General." Shego quickly replied and moved slightly, drawing close to the General hunched over her maps. "I sailed to provide reinforcements for you and Ron's heir but a storm here-" she indicated a patch of the Aegean near Greece "-damaged my ships. I grew ill shortly after and was forced to return to Alexandria with my wounded fleet."

As the Pharaoh leaned over, Kim caught the scent of her skin, at once sweet, warm, and inviting. It was intoxicating, the smell of Egyptian lotus. She had to close her eyes to force her mind back on track; and again she noted how confining her armor felt and how desperately she wished to be rid of it.

"Then can I count on Egypt's help when I wage war against the Parthians?" A thousand times had she rehearsed the demand for support, yet it came out as a curious question instead. Kim chanced a glance to her side, first landing upon the Pharaoh's breasts before rising to meet her gaze instead. Black painted lips quirked into a smirk filled with amusement.

"As sure as sunset and the Nile floods, great General, Egypt's troops shall be yours to command." The Pharaoh moved away from the desk, walking towards the entrance to the chamber. Kim's eyes never left her. "Forgive me, great General-"

"Kim," she spoke, surprising herself as well as Shego. "You may call me Kim, Shego."

The Pharaoh stopped, looking back at the Roman General. "And so I shall." Then, she continued her retreat. "You'll forgive me, Kim, but I am quite weary from my travels." Again she stopped to look back at Kim, bowing low with arms outstretched, soft tinkling cause by the gilded clasps tapping each other with her movement. When she stood again, those emerald eyes sought Kim's olive orbs. "If there is anything Egypt or I can provide you, I shall be in the chambers you have so generously provided for me."

Silence reigned in the Pharaoh's absence until the spell was broken by Monique's coughing.

"Are you alright, Antony?" the other General raised a single brow, watching as her commander began blinking and shaking her red head in effort to clear it of the fog that seemed intent to stay. "If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would say you've never laid eyes on a woman before."

"Never a woman like that," Kim replied, leaving her desk for the first time that day to seek out a chair. The encounter had been… draining? No, that wasn't it; simply intoxicating, robbing her normally sharpened mind of all coherent thought.

"I may be a little direct in this, but I do wonder, Kim," Monique crossed her arms and leaned against the desk, watching Kim for a moment as she worded the question in her mind. Already, the redhead was wincing; while Monique was her finest officer, she was also her best friend, aside from Ron. If she was dropping the rank, then things were about to get very personal. "It has been nearly a year since you've seen your wife. Could it be that the Pharaoh has suddenly reminded you of an itch that needs scratching?"

"Perhaps," Kim mumbled, sagging into her chair. She hadn't thought of her wife in nearly three months; honestly, how the two managed to stand being around each other was a wonder to any who had seen them interact. The only time she and Bonnie weren't arguing seemed to be when they were busy enjoying the flesh of the other, and that was rare enough in recent years. Still, the feisty tanned woman was a regular hellcat whenever they lay together; else, Kim might have throttled her hostile wife ages before.

"I can arrange for some companionship, if that's what you require," Monique pressed on, tilting her head to the side. "The Pharaoh is a powerful woman and very intelligent. She might deny you the help we need if your attention is divided."

"I agree," the redhead nodded, forcing her mind back to the task at hand. She had Rome to consider and the Parthian threat besides; now wasn't the time to use her groin to make decisions or allow her guard to fall. Turning her gaze upon her most trusted officer and best living friend, Kim offered a small smile. "I shall need no companionship, Monique, merely a night to… regain my wits. Tomorrow, I shall tend to the Egyptian and her promises of support. You are excused."

Monique nodded once, then stood up straight and snapped off a crisp salute. "As you command, General."

* * *

The Pharaoh glided down the halls, led by two Roman soldiers through the temporary home of the great Roman General Kim Antony. Though they would sneak occasional glances at the visiting monarch, the foot soldiers were ultimately of no concern to the Egyptian. She would have their swords in time… but they weren't the ones she needed to win.

She needed the General.

Kim Antony had already amassed quite the reputation on the battlefield. Ron would regale the Pharaoh about his friend's exploits at length, emphasizing her tactical mind, her sheer determination and how well suited to the military life she was. Shego could tell that her lover had a great deal of affection for the General, to the point he would overlook her occasional misstep or misconduct in light of their deep friendship. No matter the occasion, each could count on the other for unconditional emotional support; all other forms of support demanded the consideration of Rome's best interests. Even then, Ron would show leniency; he'd always had a big heart.

At first, the tales proved amusing; a female soldier garnering so much attention for excellence in the field was unheard of and her penchant for extending the same opportunity for military service to other women who claimed loyalty to the Republic made her more than a few enemies. Early on, Shego had determined that Kim Antony was a courageous soul, perhaps truly blessed by the bastard child of a Roman god as the rumors claimed.

However, her prowess in battle had little to do with the game the Pharaoh was now playing. It took more than courage to lay claim to the vast lands of the Republic and more than fighting to win the coming war. Shego needed not only swords to take the holdings of Rome but a powerful political ally, one whose voice would reach into the hearts of Romans across the Republic and convince them to bow to their new liege. The Roman Republic, grand as it was, had begun to stumble in the wake of Ron's assassination and Shego had seen it all from her monument in Alexandria. The Triumvirate would collapse and the seat of power in Rome would be for the taking, ready to acknowledge only the one bold enough to reach for it and cunning enough to maintain it.

The stunt at Ron's funeral- giving such a moving eulogy and then naming the assassins for all the world to know- took not only courage but a fair bit of political maneuvering as well. Surely Brutus and Cassius had considered that Ron's closest friend would find a way to bring him honor even after his death, that she would not simply bow her head to those who killed him and follow their wishes. And then to have changed public opinion so greatly as to have Rome's own citizens drive out the murderers? It was a stroke of brilliance in an arena where the General was not known for excelling.

The Roman wasn't always brilliant, though. There were defeats in the General's past, retreats, and conflicts among her fellow triumviri; the power and might of the Republic was balanced on a needle's point. But between the General, Hana- Ron's adopted daughter- and Sensei- one of Ron's greatest supporters-, the Pharaoh could see easily where the might of Rome would rest when the balance was lost. Once the Triumvirate expired, the battle would rage between the stubborn redheaded General and the popular adoptive child, with the old man choosing one side or the other, if not left out of the equation entirely. The child would most likely win; the General excelled in combat and had occasional moments of brilliance in the political arena while the child excelled in the political arena and commanded a greater host.

The Pharaoh had seen all this from Alexandria and, shortly after her lover's death, had made her preparations. War was coming to Rome, one that would destroy the Republic in a fiery blaze. From its ashes, a mighty Empire would rise. Alone, she could not hope to seize that power, but with the General at her side to command the troops and her own charm and cunning to outwit her political opponents, she would have all the lands of Rome to add to her kingdom. Some of her advisors called her ambitious but she saw it as an investment, a calculated gain.

Many a night she'd considered her options, weighed the Romans, measured their skills and faults. Kim Antony was not the best choice; she was simply the easiest to tempt. The child, whose popularity would give the Pharaoh an open door into the hearts of Romans across the lands, was a skilled orator, a cunning politician, and a decent General in her own right, given her inexperience in the matter, far greater an ally than Kim Antony could ever be. Experience could be earned and the enemies of Rome would never be entirely defeated, diminishing the importance of the General's greater skill and experience in battle. But Shego was no fool; Hana disliked her greatly, long before Ron's passing. Attempting to charm the child would likely get her killed, given the highly tumultuous state of Rome's elite caste.

For the time being, it was best to go for the easy target and tempt the child at a slower pace- then completely destroy her if that failed. If she managed to exercise her skills over Hana and win the support of the child and the General, she would be unstoppable.

It took effort on Shego's part to keep her face mildly pleased as opposed to the calculated confidence she felt coursing through her. Even in this unfamiliar place so far from her home, the Pharaoh was in control without anyone, including the soldiers leading her to her chambers, being the wiser.

Power. It caused the sun to rise and fall, brought the stars out at night, gave man and woman alike reason to breath. It was illusive, seeming to be in the palm of one's hand before slipping through fingers like water. She craved it as any sane person would; power would give her everything she needed. When her time came, that power would pass to her son, and his children. Generations later, her line would look upon her visage etched in stone and marble and remember that she was the one to seize and tame that illusive beast.

There was still much to be done, of course. The first was to lure the General to her side, to earn Kim's loyalty as she had earned Ron's. Shego had learned much about the opposite sex throughout her life and suspected that Kim- for all that her anatomy stated otherwise- could be swayed as easily as any man so deprived of carnal satisfaction. The General was a soldier, first and foremost, and the lifestyle often demanded certain sacrifices. From what her spies had whispered on the night wind while hidden in their shadows, Kim Antony was no different. On the infrequent trips she took to visit her wife in Rome, the two would quarrel until desire outweighed anger and become amicable towards each other until the General left again. They each took lovers during their separation- that was no secret- and most considered the General's tendency to marry and divorce women at her leisure and convenience as the sign of a cold heart.

Shego flexed her fingers as she walked through the doors her escorts opened for her, revealing a room far more elegantly decorated in the traditional Roman style than the General's rather spartan war room. Her various slaves and personal guards were already within, adding touches of Egypt to make the otherwise distinctly Roman accommodations feel more like home. It was all for show, of course; the grand Pharaoh was expected to be peculiar in her tastes. Maintaining the embodiment of femininity was part of her little game; a statue of herself dressed as Isis was the prominent addition to the room, the open eyes unseeing as she stood before it. The Pharaoh reached out to touch the statue, feeling the cool stone against her fingertips.

Perhaps the General did possess a heart cold as stone. She would be the fire then, the flame that would lap at the stone until it warmed and eventually melted beneath her touch. Once lured into the Pharaoh's embrace, the General would be compelled to stay, as many had before her. That was step one and by far the easiest portion of her grand design.

"Tell me, Soldier," the Pharaoh turned her brilliant emerald gaze upon the Roman at her left, both of her escorts having waited just behind her after entering the room. "Do you know who she is?"

The soldier jumped a little, looking to his companion in hopes he would have an answer. Sheepishly, he replied. "No, I do not."

"We call her Isis; she is our goddess of fertility and motherhood," Shego turned her eyes back to the statue. It was important for her to acknowledge the Egyptian gods; her predecessors were so concerned with retaining their Greek heritage that they never realized the power behind embracing the Egyptian Pantheon. Without sympathizing with her people, without becoming part of them, she never would have accomplished all she had. The child Pharaoh before her would've lost Egypt to the Romans and the nation would be just another lot to be handed down Roman bloodlines. "She is said to be the power upon which the Pharaoh sits." Her fingers lightly traced the stone necklace adorning the statue's neck, the stone counterpart to one of her own necklaces. Her people believed she was Isis. She wielded the power of a God. "She is the throne from which we rule our lands."

The soldiers exchanged another curious glance, unsure how to respond to the Pharaoh's words. They would learn in time, she thought; they would find that Pharaoh Shego was not the figure upon the throne but Isis herself, the physical embodiment of Egypt's power, its past and future.

The General would not be able to sire her any children. Such was the ill fortune of choosing a female lover. But there were other options; she intended to become mother to the Roman soldiers. She would become their goddess, like she had become Egypt's, and they would readily draw their swords in her defense. In time, she wouldn't need the General's voice to command the troops but she would keep the fiery Roman around, if she proved pleasing.

But she was getting ahead of herself.

"Forgive me, good Soldiers; I am drained and making little sense," she turned a dazzling smile upon the Romans. "Might I have some privacy? A nap would ease my travel weary mind."

"Of course, uh, Pharaoh," the second soldier spoke, both men awkwardly bowing to her before excusing themselves from her room.

With a few words in Egyptian, her attendants removed themselves as well, aside from the three guards who would watch over her sleep. She fully intended on getting some rest; she would have none once night fell on Tarsus. With the rising moon, she would have the General to entertain.

Their brief meeting had confirmed all her beliefs, solidified her plans. The redhead's voice, sword, and all else would be hers in a matter of time. As she settled on the plush cushions laid out for her bedding, her mind rehearsed the words she would speak, the smile, the laugh- her tools and weapons. Just like the mighty General, she had her own battle to prepare for... and win.

* * *

Whereas the daytime had been pleasant, the night wind was chilled as it swept into the General's chambers and played with the torches lining the walls. Clad in a simple tunic, Kim Antony laid in her impossibly large bed of pillows, staring at the ceiling while pointedly ignoring the goose flesh rising on her skin. As was typical of the General, her mind was occupied; various thoughts flitted through and kept her from sleep. Unlike every other night, however, these thoughts didn't concern a campaign, past or future, or preparations for any sort of battle. No, this night, her thoughts were on a much different matter; the image of a visiting Pharaoh dominated her mind's eye.

Kim sighed heavily, one hand sliding down her body to lift up the hem of her tunic. With some effort, she forced the Pharaoh from her mind and pictured her wife as her fingers- rough from gripping her sword through countless battles- trailed up her own thigh. A moan tore from her throat when she reached the junction of her legs; Monique had been right about the itch, at least. The General could only hope that after a bit of self-pleasuring, the sight of the Egyptian Goddess would no longer rob her of breath and sense.

However, as pleasure began to pool in her stomach, Kim found that the images in her mind twisting of their own accord. The image of Bonnie, the tanned Roman whom she'd been dutifully married to for years, was giving way to Shego, the royal Egyptian she met for the first time earlier in the day. She might've tried to bar the Pharaoh from her fantasies again, except for the sudden heightened sensations that the Goddess' image conjured as she touched her heated flesh, arousal coating the inside of her thighs. Her fingers quickened their pace as she imagined pale green skin pressed against hers, a full globe cupped in each hand, painted black lips hungrily mouthing the lips of her-

Three loud knocks rocked the General from her pleasure and made her sit bolt upright. Wiping the light sheen of sweat from her face with the hand that hadn't been between her legs, Kim stood, hoping to hide her distractions from whoever was attempting to interrupt her 'slumber'.

"A moment," she called, her voice surprisingly steady despite her racing heart.

She rose and passed the last of the pillows that constituted her bedding. The faint scent of sex drifted on the evening wind, probably the only proof of her activity as she held her guilty hand behind her back.

She hoped that it was merely Monique with some news that couldn't wait until the morn. If any of her guards were to notice it, they would wisely keep quiet, and if was her trusted friend, Monique would merely smile and excuse herself quickly after delivering whatever news she had.

Of course, she couldn't be so lucky.

Through the door stepped the Pharaoh, dressed again in white silk but without the trinkets or headdress. Olive orbs widened in surprise and slight apprehension; even without the finery of her royal attire, the Egyptian looked every bit the Goddess she had in the afternoon light. Not only did her mind make this revelation, but her loins did as well, heat running through her body as she fought to maintain her self-possession.

"Good evening, General," the Pharaoh softly closed the door behind her, mischief glinting in her emerald eyes. "Please, forgive me if I disturbed your… sleep."

"It's, uh, alright," Kim managed through a dry throat, forcing her eyes to hold the Pharaoh's gaze. The simple silk shift she wore still clung to her body like a second skin, bringing to the General's mind the images that had swum in her head mere minutes before. Licking her lips, the redhead tried to keep her mind free from those images, knowing her flesh would betray those thoughts if given the chance. "You have caught me at a disadvantage, Pharaoh, I was not aware you were planning on paying me this visit." Kim narrowed her eyes, the soldier within her suddenly resurfacing, seizing at the odd presence here in her war camp, "How did you pass my guards without them alerting me?"

The Pharaoh's lips curled into a smirk. "I am not your average woman, Kim Antony."

"I can see that," the General replied without thinking, her eyes breaking contact with the Pharaoh's to travel down her body and back up again.

There was no doubt in the General's mind that the woman before her was easily the rival of Minerva, Venus, and Juno in terms of beauty. Her mind did not catch up with the words she'd spoken until the Egyptian moved forward, closing the distance between them. Trying to regain her composure, Kim settled a scowl on the Pharaoh, her voice as stern as she could make it with her mind scattered. "But it does not answer my question."

"What would you like to know?" The Pharaoh stopped a few feet from Kim, the height difference more noticeable now that the Roman was barefoot in her sleep attire. "Why I have come to you at this hour of night, or how I passed your guards without incident?"

"Both," Kim growled, though not intending anger towards the Goddess.

Wafting on the evening breeze was the scent of lotus, the intoxicating perfume that had lingered in her nose that afternoon. Despite the temporary resurfacing of the stern soldier within her, her arousal was forcing its way to the forefront of her mind yet again. Behind her was bedding enough for the both of them to lie on, to enjoy each other's company for the night. Had she been talking to a woman of lesser birth, the suggestion would have already come up; if it weren't for the fact she was relying on Egyptian troops for the needed victory, it might have come up anyway.

"I spoke with your General and explained my intentions. She bade the guards stand aside for me." Emerald eyes twinkled in the torchlight, mischief playing in those spheres. "As to why I'm here… won't you guess?"

A few 'guesses' passed through the General's lust soaked mind, and all of them included the both of them being naked and engaged in more pleasurable activities but she kept silent, afraid her voice might betray her.

The Pharaoh chuckled, obviously amused with the silence she received as response. Slowly, she raised her arms and undid the white silk of her robe, allowing the garment to slide off her body and to the floor. Kim refused to avert her eyes, though she doubted she could have looked away she wanted to. The Goddess before her was as nude as the day she was born. The fire that had burned within her for most of the day returned in full force, a new wave of arousal spreading from between her thighs to the tips of her fingers and toes. It took considerable effort for the General to focus on the words directed at her.

"I told you to ask if there is anything Egypt or I can provide you, my General," the Goddess began again, in a deep seductive tone, slowly advancing on the stock still statue Kim had become. "You have asked of Egypt…" a few steps from the redheaded Roman, she stopped, the scent of lotus and the sight before her consuming Kim's every thought. Then, the Egyptian tilted her head, a coy smile playing across her lips. "What would you ask of me?"

Kim Antony was a brilliant tactician and a battle hardened soldier. Her self-control typically was unshakable. Yet, in the span of perhaps twenty minutes that she had spent in the Pharaoh's presence throughout the day, that control melted away like the last snow of winter under the spring sun. It briefly flitted across her mind, the question of how one went about engaging a Goddess in pleasures of the flesh, but the fading question was quickly replaced by need and want, the fire within reminding her of the images she'd conjured before. Unlike that afternoon, she did not ask; she ordered. "On your knees."

Some part of Kim felt a little guilty as the words left her mouth. First was the usual guilt that came with isolated pleasures while away from home; Kim was married, after all. But, a soldier on the march can't always partake of the comfort of home. She did make it up to Bonnie, in small ways, like turning a deaf ear to the whispers of the tanned woman's infidelities which far outnumbered her own. Now, though, there was another stab of guilt to join it; the exotic Goddess before her had been Ron's lover. They had a child together. Certainly she had occupied a place in his heart as Ron had been ready to annex Egypt into the Republic before he changed his mind, allowing the Pharaoh to keep her nation.

The lingering ghosts of guilt disappeared quickly, though. Without a word, the Pharaoh, this visiting Goddess, did the unthinkable: she obeyed the command given her and sank to her knees before the Roman General, emerald eyes never leaving stunned olive orbs. Kim's mouth dropped open either in surprise or anticipation; it did not matter. They merely watched each other a heavy, heart-stopping moment.

Then gentle, deft hands- far too soft to belong to any mortal- lifted the hem of Kim's tunic and Shego leaned forward, her warm tongue lapping at the wetness it found without hesitation. The General's head fell back as her eyes closed, fingers tangling in inky strands as she quickly gave in to the sensations. In the back of her mind, she was willing to admit Monique had been correct in her assessment; far too long had passed since the General had tended to her baser needs. That would change this night.

Shego's manicured nails drew lazy patterns across one thigh while the other hand kept the tunic out of her way and massaged the General's defined abs. Kim found herself moaning softly as that skilled tongue explored her depths, diving in for a long taste before retreating to tease the bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex, the simple actions repeating countless times. Sweat began to form all across Kim's pale skin as Shego continued to work, the night wind doing nothing to abate the heat rising within her flesh. Waves of pleasure passed through her, pressing her towards release, and Kim slowly began to rock her hips, demanding even more attention from the monarch kneeling before her.

Shego didn't seem to mind; no, she apparently enjoyed it, rewarding the Roman with a deep suckling at her apex that threatened to buckle Kim's knees. The redhead's head fell forward, wanting to watch as the monarch pleasured her far better than any other Kim had taken to bed, but she found her view obstructed slightly by her tunic.

That wouldn't do.

Allowing her fingers to leave Shego's silken hair, the General divested herself of her only garment, the cool night wind instantly biting at and puckering the heated skin she exposed. She hardly registered it; all her senses were focused on registering every pleasure Shego was visiting upon her, from the nails still drawing their random patterns on her flesh to the tongue tracing her very core.

Their gazes locked, emerald on olive, and the redhead was forced to admit there was no more pleasing or arousing a sight in all the world. Again her hands sought to lose themselves in inky darkness, pulling Shego more firmly against her moving hips. The Pharaoh moaned in response to the beseeching motion, the vibrations resonating through the General's body and threatening to push her over the edge then and there. The previous, interrupted attempt at self-pleasuring had Kim worked up before Shego's arrival and as those images- fantasies of what she yearned to do to the Egyptian- began to play vividly before her mind's eye, coupled with those piercing emerald eyes gazing up at her, nose and below obscured by curly red pubic hair and peach skin, the mighty General let herself come undone after another moment's resistance.

Kim had never been a vocal lover, even at the height of her passion, and that didn't change. The tensing of her body and a low, guttural groan were the only signals she gave of her release, but Shego picked up on it, her tongue slowing to ease the redhead down from her climax. Slowly, the General loosened her hold on the silken hair in her grip, unsure when she'd clenched her hands into such needful claws. For a brief moment, she wondered if the action caused the Pharaoh any pain; the thought was quickly pushed aside as Shego began to lap up any wetness she could find, gently cleaning the redhead's sex with her tongue and inhaling the heady scents of satisfaction.

When the Egyptian finally pulled back, moisture still clung to her lips and around her mouth, glimmering faintly in the torchlight, and her lips swollen from the action of giving pleasure. Kim realized that she wasn't quite sated, that the gnawing hunger Shego had called out from hiding was still there, waiting for her to recover her thoughts before it demanded more of the empress kneeling before her.

Something must have shone in her eyes, something Shego could read as easily as a piece of parchment. Without rising from the floor, the very same curiously pink tongue that had pleasured Kim so thoroughly licked the foreign fluid from her own supple, swollen lips before she spoke. "Have you more orders for me, General?"

Just a few hours earlier that day, the redhead's imagination offered her several 'orders' to give the woman kneeling before her. The majority required lying down, so that she might have access to Shego's divine body, and olive orbs slid to the arrangement of pillows that constituted her bedding. No words need be said; the Goddess crawled forward on hands and knees, displaying the curve of her back and the roundness of her rear to the stock still General.

Once in the middle of the small sea of pillows, Shego rolled onto her back, spreading her legs wide and smirking wickedly at her host. "As you command, General."

Kim wasted no time in situating her body between subtly muscled thighs, which pulled her into an intimate embrace, their centers touching slightly in the process. The redhead groaned low in her throat, biting her lip as the Pharaoh, one of the most powerful women in the world, writhed beneath her, chest beginning to heave, eyes lidded, begging in every form possible for more pressure, more contact.

She was happy, indeed eager to oblige.

Slowly at first, Kim began to rock her hips, sliding their slick centers together, coaxing low moans from the earth bound Goddess. Of their own will, her hands ghosted across ethereal skin until they cupped Shego's full breasts, feeling their roundness, their firmness beneath her own calloused fingers.

A small smile came to Kim's lips as she teased the woman's dark pleasure-thickened nipples, causing the Goddess to throw her head back and cry out; this was the moment Kim treasured almost as much as release. Reducing a bedmate to a whimpering heap of flesh, desperate for her touch, begging for the release she could provide, it was powerful and intoxicating. What was more intensely erotic was the way those emerald eyes gleamed in the torch light looking up to her, the sounds Shego made, the pleasure playing across her face, the way her hips matched Kim's rhythm, the tight hold her legs had about Kim's hips, the smooth hands covering Kim's own and guiding them, urging them on, begging for more contact between them.

Licking her lips, the General descended upon the woman beneath her, allowed her weight to settle fully on the Goddess. Breasts mashed together, sweat-slicked skin sliding on skin, Kim's hands felt their way along Shego's arms to weave their fingers together, limiting any action the Pharaoh could make beyond bucking her hips upwards. As before, Shego responded to the change, moaning louder as her passion rose, green eyes shining with electricity before being hidden from the General. When Kim bent her head down to begin nipping at the neck offered to her, gasps accompanied slight tremors that the redhead could feel resonating into her own body from within the Empress.

And still they moved together, sliding against each other with ever increasing ease, their passions climbing with every touch no matter how brief or prolonged. Shego was the first to come wholly undone, her body arching up into the General as she vocalized her pleasure in a primal scream that echoed throughout the chamber. The redhead slowed down long enough for the woman beneath her to topple over the edge completely, watching in fascination as Shego's orgasm washed over her, but resumed her intense gyrations before the Goddess could catch her breath. Kim wasn't concerned with how many times the Pharaoh found her climax, nor how often she could bear to; all that mattered was satisfying the desire which had so distracted her before.

If it took all night to satiate that hunger, then so be it.

* * *

Before she opened her eyes she knew the sun had already risen, faint rays of light trying to pierce her lids. It never made sense to her how the rising sun could rouse her from sleep anywhere except Alexandria, where she could sleep until midday if she so pleased. Shego rolled over, denying the rising sun as much as she could, and registered the faint sound of metal clinking together. She couldn't place the sound but paid it little mind; unfamiliar sounds accompanied stays at unfamiliar places. Shifting over slightly, the Pharaoh reach out, blindly searching for the other body that had lain next to her throughout the short hours of rest.

In spite of herself, she licked her lips as the events of a scant few hours before came flooding back to her mind; the General had stamina in spades. True, she was rough in her touch and sought only her own pleasure, oblivious to the Pharaoh's own rise and fall for the most part. Kim was a soldier, though, and soldiers could be trained, even in the softer arts. It was most likely due to her deprivation anyway; poor Kim was starving for physical attention and Shego was more than happy to be her unending supplier.  
When her search yielded nothing- and the memory prompted her to coax her lover into a repeat- Shego reluctantly opened her eyes and noticed that she was alone on the bed of pillows, a thin sheet barely covering her nakedness as if thrown carelessly over her in haste.

Despite the desire to brush aside the oddities and return to her slumber, the Pharaoh she sat up, muscles protesting the motions violently; for the first time in a long while, the night's activities had proven strenuous to the woman's fit body. The dim burning sensation was delicious in its own way as she began to stretch her back and arms, resisting the urge to moan.

"Oh, you're awake," Kim spoke, her tone inflected with curiosity. Allowing the sheet to fall and bare her chest, Shego turned to see the General dressed in her uniform once more, absently adjusting the guard on her left arm. "Once I have completed my duties for the day, I will send for you to discuss the numbers of men and horses Egypt will provide to supplement my troops."

"Of course," Shego smiled, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Her General was far too concerned with the Parthians; there were bigger threats to Rome than those outside her borders and far more pleasant topics for morning conversation. "But why not come back to bed, hmmm? I'm sure your troops can wait just this once, Lover."

"Don't call me that," the General snorted, fastening her sword belt about her waist with practiced ease. The words poured over the Pharaoh like cold water, freezing her every movement, even her breathe. Olive orbs landed on the stunned Pharaoh for just a moment as she spoke a simple phrase. "I am not your lover."

This was not how the game was played. Shego was a skilled player and the laws of cause and effect rarely varied from person to person. Once she'd enticed her prey into accepting from her something they needed, their loyalty would be hers; it always worked in that manner. Kim needed physical satisfaction and Shego had given that, multiple times. How dare her General be so cold!

Her sword belt firmly in place and uniform nearly complete, Kim strode to collect her scarlet cape, fastening it around her shoulders. "Perhaps General Monique forgot to inform you; Roman law states that adultery occurs when a married Roman citizen engages in intercourse with another Roman citizen." The General's gaze again fell on the Pharaoh, traveling the length of her body before resting on emerald eyes. "Those I take to bed are not of Rome, as it is not a breach of my vows, but I can never- will never- be their lover." Her lips quirked up into a grin, the very lips that had hungrily devoured whatever Shego offered them during the night. "Or yours." She gritted her teeth slightly, hands curling into fists as the General continued. "While I enjoyed your… offering, I have asked you here on official business, in an official capacity. I expect you to honor that."

Without so much as a look over her shoulder, Kim Antony strode to the door of her quarters. "I suggest you get dressed and return to your chambers, Shego. My bed is not yours."

The heavy wooden door closed without the Pharaoh uttering a word. The words were swirling in her mind, riling her anger to heights she'd almost forgotten about, but she kept her calm. Unleashing a verbal assault on that pompous Roman would do her little good. As the sun rose and time passed, she simply glared at the door, left alone in the chambers of the mighty General Kim Antony.

When enough of her anger had quelled to allow her to think, Shego closed her eyes and relived her memories, thinking over every action she'd taken since arriving in Tarsus. What had just happened? What had changed between the previous afternoon- when Kim Antony stood dumbstruck by her beauty- and the sunrise? The night before, when she'd fulfilled Kim's every whim, the Pharaoh was certain that the redhead would be unable to refuse her anything. Hours spent pleasuring the Roman should have reduced the woman to potter's clay in her hands, waiting to take whatever shape Shego deemed fit.

But no. The General thought of her as some exotic whore- a convenient loophole in Roman law- as opposed to a fantastic lover and expected her to simply gather her things and play the obedient little visitor, bending to the demands of her host?

Shego pursed her lips. Her first impulse was to personally tie the infernal woman to a post and light her on fire; perhaps that would melt her stone heart. As the indignation passed, the Pharaoh remembered her plan. Kim Antony was a mortal and every mortal had a weakness. She just needed to find it; the General was still her best bet on seizing the power of Rome. If she wanted to see her son sit the throne of a new Empire, she would need the General alive.

Lying back on the pillows, the Pharaoh rearranged the blanket covering her with the intent of returning to her slumber. The game hadn't changed, in her mind; she simply ran into an unexpected delay. She would continue to play, once rested, and win over the General to truly solidify her plans.

Her breathing deepened as a small smile came to her lips; after she'd seized control, she'd have the General burned alive for daring to compare her to some commonplace whore. The revenge would be almost as sweet as the success of conquering Rome. No, she decided just before sleep claimed her once more, it would be far sweeter.

* * *

Author's Note: Unfortunately, this will likely be a one-shot. I had this whole epic plot outlined (and it's free to anyone who wants it, if you're so inclined) but I couldn't really get more than a few scenes written before I lost steam. I hope you enjoyed! I'll probably be posting more old/unfinished cookies and the like for a while, so if you're on the Haven, you'll recognize a lot of them.


End file.
